Times have changed
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Post DH Scorpius is surprised to find Slytherine doesn't match what his father said it would be.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is set in the same Universe as Unexpected Reunion and Shopping with the Dursleys but is set a year before those stories. During Scorpius Malfoy's first day at Hogwarts.

Times have Changed

"How did a filthy mudblood get in Slytherine?" Scorpius said darkly as young Terry O'Connor finished telling everyone she was the first in her family to be magical. He saw the hush spreading threw the house and the uncomprehending look on the mudblood's face. He was shocked when several students pulled their wands on him and an older student approached him with a dark look.

"Say that again brat and you'll regret it." The older boy said and turning back to the crowd. "Wands away we won't have any fighting in the dorm." Scorpius stared baffled it didn't make sense Father had assured him that Slytherine house was the only house with suitable ideas about what people should be admitted.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see another older boy. "Come with me Scorpius." He recognized him as the David Flint son of his father's former quidditch captain. He had met the Flint's once or twice over the years. Scorpius followed him into another room. "You really screwed up out there Scorpius times have changed since our father's time."

Scorpius didn't understand. "What do you mean that times have changed?" He didn't understand how his father could be wrong. "Father said mudbloods never made it into Slytherine it was the only house that respected the purity of blood."

"Every year we get a couple of students like you who were raised believing that Slytherine would never change and don't know exactly how much it has." He seemed to pause. "The older students told me that after the War when the muggleborns were allowed back in things changed." Scorpius couldn't believe it. "Oh yes Scorpius, there have always been muggleborns in Slytherine despite what our fathers like to believe." David paused and then continued. "After the war they no longer hid their blood status they'd been threw hell under Voldemort's rule and weren't going to take it anymore." He sighed. "Especially not at schoool."

Scorpius stared at him. "But surely the pure bloods wouldn't let them change things?" It didn't make sense purebloods always made the best wizards and witches they should have had things under control easily.

"You're even denser than I was." David said with a sigh. "There is no difference in magical ability and a bunch of pissed off muggleborns soon made that clear." He looked around. "A grudging truce began then as the purebloods were too wary of being thrown out for fighting back too hard hoping once these mudbloods graduated things would go back to normal." He laughed. "They were wrong new muggleborns joined Slytherine and the new status quo remained." He shrugged at Scorpius obvious discomfort. "After Nineteen years there's no one even left who really knows what Slytherine used to be like except those of us raised believing that's how it'd be." He looked down. "We still have a terrible reputation with the other house cause of how the pureblood and half blood students at the school at the time all joined their families and Voldemort in that last battle." He looked down. "But that's changing too regardless of how men like our father's feel." He smiled "Ambition and cunning are all that matters now in Slytherine our pure blood doesn't matter much at all."

"I don't know if it's any better or worse." David said after a moment. "But I do know there is a choice you have to make." Scorpius gulped as David looked him directly in the eye. "You can either go apologize and learn to live in this new house or stay up here and cling to how you Dad said it'd be." He looked down as h e got up. "If you stay up, you won't have an easy time of it and you'll spend a lot of time up here alone."

Scorpius stared at David's back as he left. It didn't make any sense his father had always told him that pure blood was all that mattered to be a success in Slytherine. He didn't know what to do apologizing would be against everything his dad taught him but he didn't want to be hated in his own house. He set for a while thinking then he remembered something his grandmother had told him. "We do what we must to survive." She had said when he asked her why she had saved the half blood Harry Potter. Standing slowly Scorpius headed to apologize. He still didn't like it but he'd do it because he couldn't take seven years of sitting alone on the stairs.

The End.

I wrote this because I was tired of Seeing fics where Scorpius featured none of his Dad's prejudices because nothing in Deathly Hallows convinced me one bit that Draco would ever change. He might not be a killer but he and his family would still be prejudiced.

I also based the portrayal of the new slytherine on JKR's comments that Slytherine was no longer the same but still had a dark reputation.


End file.
